


There's A Penguin In My Kitchen

by daveck



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daveck/pseuds/daveck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stops abruptly, brain finally catching up with his eyes, and turns back towards the kitchen. Why is there a penguin on his counter top? And why does Kate look so pleased?</p><p>Fluff. One-shot. No Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Penguin In My Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WellReadPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellReadPenguin/gifts).



> For PenguinOfTroy and her fluffy mood.

**There's A Penguin In My Kitchen**

-

He stops abruptly, brain finally catching up with his eyes, and turns back towards the kitchen. Why is there a penguin on his counter top? And why does Kate look so pleased?

"What is that?" he asks, motioning towards the toy.

Kate rolls her eyes at him, but her lips don't lose the little twist lifting them into a smile. "It's a penguin, genius."

"I can see that." He's still confused, but his lips slide into a grin that mirrors her own. All this time and he can't help it, her happy is infectious. "Is that the bird from Happy Feet?"

Kate's nod draws him closer.

"Why is it in the kitchen?"

"I have to wrap it," Kate says. And then, "I can't figure out how."

Rick laughs, and it's just a little one, barely a chuckle, but it still gets him a dishtowel tossed in his face.

"Think you can do better?"

 _Never_ , he thinks. "Of course," is what he says.

"Be my guest," Kate says, waving a hand over the pink paper and the stuffed toy spread out in front of her.

"Okay," he says, standing next to her at the counter. "How are we going to do this?"

"You wrap, I watch?"

He leans over to steal a kiss from her laughing lips.

"Where did you find this, anyway?" he asks as he begins to wrap each wing – no point hiding the _Penguiness_ of the gift, anyway, right? "They must have stopped making these years ago."

"They did." Kate pats the top of the toy's head gently.

"C'mon, Kate, spill."

She shakes her head. "I have to protect my sources."

And he can see what she's thinking – how many vintage toys he'd rack up if given half the chance – but that's not it. Well, not all of it. "Claire will love this."

She laughs then, that throaty, sexy laugh, and there's a pleased, happy twinkle in her eyes. He has to kiss her again.

Kate pulls away after a moment and presses a second, quick kiss against his lips in apology. "Wrap, Rick. We don't want to be late."

Rick's nodding his head, but – "What if we were just a little late?"

She's already scooting around him, her palm brushing over his back as she moves. "You should know better than to keep Claire waiting."

Rick's thoughts skip to the little girl, her big grin, her dimpled cheeks, the happy little skip that's sometimes in her step when she catches sight of him. And the way her smiling face can sometimes hide the fact that she inherited Kate's temperament a little too well.

No, it definitely wouldn't do to keep their granddaughter waiting.

-

_End_


End file.
